Episode 8276 (11th December 2013)
Plot Brian is in a mild panic as Julie outlines her plan of action against the adoption agency. A manipulative Todd tells a hurt Sean he was only winding Brian up. Seeing Kylie leaving the house, David asks Gail to let him see Lily. She refuses but accepts his offer to fetch some medicine for a sick Max. Dennis gets in touch with his old showbiz rock star pal Ritchie de Vries (real name Rodney Purvis) and they plan to meet up. Norris and Rita are amused. Max entreats Gail to let David in to play with him when he returns and she relents. Kal gives Dev his training plan. Nick comes into the house and, seeing David there, forces him to leave. Brian is relieved to hear that Trudy Michaelson is on leave until after Christmas. Todd notices Brian seems troubled, and persuades Marcus to reveal his dilemma. Turning on Gail, Nick issues an ultimatum - she needs to choose, if she doesn't take his side he will leave and she will never see him again. Smarting over his interference with Sean, Todd tells Julie about Brian's job offer and his dislike of the adoption idea. Michelle considers taking training lessons from Kal. Seeing David in the Rovers, Nick tells him to go and leave for good. Julie confronts Brian and forces him to tell her the full story. Ritchie turns up to visit Dennis in the bistro with Rita, Norris and Gloria in attendance. Needing venues for his band, Gloria suggests the bistro and she and Dennis start to make plans. Rita isn't amused. Gail invites David round to put the kids to bed. Julie rows with Brian and storms off. Brian accuses Marcus of blabbing but finds out that Todd also knew of his plans. Struggling to cope with the stress of having a fractured family, a tearful Gail tells David that he has to do as Kylie and Nick want and keep away. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ritchie de Vries - Robin Askwith Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls Notes *No episode was shown on Monday 9th December to allow for coverage of the 2013 Royal Variety Performance during the programme's usual transmission slots. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick tells Gail she has to choose between him and David; Julie finds out about Brian's views on fostering; and Dennis plans to put on a showcase night. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,980,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes